


A Good Time Was Had By All

by Intronerd (PawneeEm)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Sexual Humor, trope with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneeEm/pseuds/Intronerd
Summary: Without further ado, it becomes Jack's mission in life to have Carter enjoy something that isn't so… Nerdy.It's his responsibility as leader of SG1, after all.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	A Good Time Was Had By All

_ “This is fun for me, sir.” _

Taking apart a naquadah reactor? Studying a mothership’s blueprints?

That is no way to enjoy one’s downtime!

Without further ado, it becomes Jack's mission in life to have Carter enjoy something that isn't so… Nerdy.

It's his responsibility as leader of SG1, after all. 

Jack will get her to have fun doing normal mundane things, outside of work, whether she likes it or not, or he’ll die trying.

**

"Grab it harder, Carter. It won't break."

Carter looks slightly scandalized, but follows his orders, as always.

She tightens her closed fist and aims.

They both watch in fascination as she misses the hole completely. Jack doesn't think he's ever seen Carter fail at.. Well, anything.

It's a little disconcerting.

She frowns.

"I don't think mini-golf is for me, sir."

**

"It looks just like a sausage."

Jack bites back a groan.

"It is a sausage, Carter."

She eyes it doubtfully.

"I don't think I will be putting this in my mouth." She decides.

"Carter, this is a baseball game. You eat questionable food, drink terrible beer, and pray your bladder holds up so you don't have to use the public restrooms. It's fun."

She gives him a small, indulgent smile, saying nothing.

Jack gets it, this is one other thing that's not  _ her  _ idea of fun.

**

"Can’t you go faster?"

"Jesus Carter, I'm not 20 anymore."

He grunts and paddles faster, taking Carter's orders like the good soldier he is.

Jack steers the boat towards a good fishing spot, using quick consecutive maneuvers, "I thought you said you went sailing before, Carter."

She is letting him do all the grunt work while she tinkers with the small engine.

"Dad took us out on the lake when we were stationed at McChord Field." Carter pushes a greasy hand through her blond strands.

Her skin glistens, and she's got engine diesel all over her face and arms. Jack gulps and looks away quickly.

"Mark fell into the lake and caught a bad case of giardia." She smirks evilly, and Jack's heart just about explodes.

"Sorry to disappoint, Carter, but no one will be falling in the lake today."

She pouts. 

Jack is only slightly remorseful about letting her down.

**

“Ready to go again, sir?”

Carter saunters towards him, grinning widely.

He blinks.  _ Again? _

“Carter, I don’t want you to think I am the type of guy who puts out on first dates.”

She rolls her eyes and straddles him, gloriously flushed and naked.

Jack is certain he’s never witnessed a sight more beautiful.

Somehow, his latest "get Carter to have fun" attempt has ended with them in bed.

He'd stopped by Carter’s to pick her up for a hike at Palmer Park, when the major dragged him into her house, pushed him against the wall, and stripped him naked.  _ Naked _ ! With little to no objection on his part. 

“Technically this is date number 7.” She leans forward and captures his lips.

Jack can’t believe it when his traitorous brain chooses this specific moment to start questioning Carter… Who at this precise moment, is sinking down on top of him.

“What dates?”

She doesn’t stop moving. Jack feels like whimpering.

“Mini-golfing.” She lifts up. “Rockies and Red-Sox game.” She grinds down.

“Oh.” Is all Jack has to say.

“Dog park picnic when you gave my sandwich to the labradoodles whose owner thought you were trying to steal them.” Her inner muscles clench around him. 

They were cute labradoodles. Jack has no regrets.

"I wasn't even done eating that sandwich." 

She pinches his nipple in punishment, ignoring his yelp, and continues listing the 'dates'.

“Denver Opera House. South Platte River Fishing.” She tugs at the sparse hairs on his chest. 

“That’s six, including today.” He sits up, trailing kisses across her sternum.

“Fuck.” She grunts. “Meteor shower. P3X-711. We took a walk and watched the light show until the sun came up.”

_ Holy hell. _

He’s been dating Carter for the past 3 months, and he didn’t even notice.

Jack doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to forgive himself. However, he’s determined to make it up to her all the same.

He flips them over, pins her beneath him, and runs a hand down to the heat between their intertwined bodies. Carter wraps her long, long legs around his back.

“I thought you didn’t enjoy those activities.” Jack pushes deeper. He is so close.

“I still loved the company.” She tugs his face to hers, kissing him.

She gasps  _ Jack _ , and he is following her over the edge.

When Jack glances at her a minute later, she’s beaming, eyes closed, a blissful expression taking over her features.

He is pretty sure that Carter, the smartest human on earth, is not thinking about power generators, quantum quarks, or other nerdy stuff right now.

Jack grins proudly.

Carter breaks the silence, saying the words he’s longed to hear.

“Now  _ this  _ was fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr Comment Fic? Why, yes!  
> Inspired by this beautiful gifset: https://galathea-snb.tumblr.com/post/148690126834/sam-the-things-she-does-for-fun
> 
> Thanks to Lena, as always, for the beta <3


End file.
